Falls Asleep
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Quando ela está adormecida o ar que ela respira é para você.
1. Leia!

É um breve comentário que eu quero fazer aqui, sobre essa história: eu já escrevi uma pequena fanfiction que trata a respeito da partida do Ron, mas eu _precisava_ escrever essa por ter percebido, um dia desses, que uma música que eu escuto quase todos os dias se encaixa com perfeição nessa cena, por isso, _por favor_, se você for ler essa história, coloque para tocar a música _She Falls Asleep_, do **McFLY**. Obrigada por lerem! :) xx


	2. She falls Asleep

Dormir era um ato inviável em tempos de Guerra - _mantenha os olhos abertos, os inimigos estão por perto!_ – e o simples fechar de olhos poderia lhe causar seqüelas que ficariam cravadas por cada poro de sua mera e _triste_ existência. O badalar de algum relógio distante continuaria a soar, e o tempo nunca pararia para que ela pudesse ressonar por alguns pouquíssimos minutos, apenas para ter a visão revigorada. Se bem que ela acreditava que dificilmente – para não se usar a palavra _impossível_ – os olhos dela lhe agradeceriam por qualquer coisa. Exteriormente, as duas esferas castanhas pareciam ser as mais sofredoras, pois não se encontrarem na cor natural em questão de semanas. O branco do olhar se transformara em um vermelho dolorido, e o que antes era marrom se tornara negro. _De dor. De saudade__. De medo_. E por mais que ela soubesse que aquilo nunca lhe faria bem, que carregar todo aquele sentimento em seu peito contraído e pesado acabaria por lhe asfixiar, ela não conseguia - e queria – _descansar. _Queria permanecer sentada, do lado de fora da barraca, com o livro que herdara a tira-colo e com os olhos cansados pousando brevemente em uma folha para depois subir e se perder entre galhos e folhagens, travando, em seguida, uma busca esperançosa entre os mesmos, à procura de fios de cabelos vermelhos e um sorriso sardento... _Mas tudo o que ela encontrava era mais tristeza._ Todavia, ela não desistia (não como ele havia _desistido dela_) e seguia ali, como um soldado de alguma muralha; atenta aos míseros detalhes. Vinte e quatro horas por dia. Às seis horas da manhã, da tarde, da noite e da madrugada, de olhos bem abertos, porque o _seu_ Ron poderia voltar _a qualquer segundo_ (voltar para ela?) e seria ela a trazê-lo de volta. _Ela_.

"Vá dormir, Hermione...", Harry falou, olhando fixadamente para a garota e emudecendo ao se deparar com a mágoa explícita nas feições do rosto dela.

Há dias não trocavam mais de algumas palavras. Há semanas eles não elaboravam um diálogo. Há tempos eles não... _Sabiam o que fazer_.

"Eu não estou com sono."

"Mas você vai dormir."

Harry não sugeriu, e sim alertou. Pegou-a pelo braço, de uma forma não tão delicada, mas não brusca, e a levantou. Olhar nos olhos dela fazia com que _doesse_ ainda mais – toda aquela mágoa misturada com o desespero agonizante – e ele _não queria_ encará-los por tempo que fosse. Olhar nos olhos de Hermione era se recordar de que _um pedaço faltava_ e que aquele pedaço era _essencial_. Por isso ele queria que ela dormisse: para ter aqueles olhos fechados.

"Vá para dentro, Hermione. Eu farei a patrulha até amanhã."

"Mas Harry..."

"_Durma_, Hermione."

**She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you**

_Ela adormece e tudo em que ela pensa é você_

**She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you**

_Ela adormece e tudo com que ela sonha é você_

**When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you**

_Quando ela está adormecida o ar que ela respira é para você_

**Oh why she wants to live**

_Você é o porque dela querer viver..._

Ao entrar na barraca, Hermione se viu obrigada a respirar fundo para depois proibir-se de respirar por diversos minutos. Tudo ali _cheirava_ a _partida_ e ela percebeu que os móveis gastos esparramados pelo local não o deixavam _menos_ _vazio_. A lembrança de Ron estava impregnada em cada centímetro e por isso lágrimas assaltaram-lhe os olhos, fazendo-os arder _mais_, deixando-os ainda mais feridos... O buraco em seu peito, que antes havia um coração funcionando, pareceu alargar e sugar todo o resto de sua energia. Suas pálpebras pesaram. Seus pulmões cobraram ar. Suas pernas bambearam em direção a uma cama que não lhe pertencia e, quando ela tornou a abrir os olhos, relutante, encontrou-se com o corpo caído sobre a coberta e travesseiro de Ron. _Com o cheiro dele_, _na cama dele_.

Encolheu-se, ficando pequenininha diante a imensidão do mundo horrível que existia do lado de fora. Ali era ela, sozinha, com ninguém ao seu lado, mas com Ron tão próximo que lhe deixava em um êxtase absoluto. Ébria, zonza de sono, tonta pela intensidade do calor que a envolveu, Hermione se deixou relaxar. As duas pontas da manta de Ron envolveram-na em um abraço, enquanto o travesseiro assemelhava-se a um ombro ótimo para se ninar. Entorpecida por se sentir em um envolver de braços e abraços delicados, a garota autorizou o sono que tanto renegava, _chegar e lhe possuir._

Hermione adormeceu... E, no sonho utópico que ela tivera, Ron estava _ali_, do lado de fora da barraca, conversando com Harry e zelando o sono dela, _como deveria ser_.

Hermione adormeceu... E o sonho dela era Ron, _só Ron_... _Sempre Ron..._

E, horas depois, quando ela estava em um estado de sonolência satisfeita, entreabriu os olhos vagamente, que vibravam pelo cochilo, e se questionou, em silêncio, se não seria melhor se ela voltasse a dormir – talvez _para sempre_ – para poder permanecer em um mundo de sonhos, e não naquele pesadelo assustador que chamava de vida.

Sim, talvez ela devesse voltar a dormir...

... e a sonhar com cabelos vermelhos e sorrisos sardentos.

**Please save me**

Por favor, me salve**  
><strong>**I've been waiting…**

Eu tenho esperado…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu não soube como terminar bem essa história, me desculpem por isso :(


End file.
